Forbidden Love
by ilykmcm
Summary: Oh, the Forbidden Love. Gotta love it, huh? This is my first Fanfiction. and its says Alec L./Jace W. but it's not about them being gay. I just chose those 2 characters because they're in the story. So don't worry:
1. Gay

_**Chapter One: Gay**_

"Beth? Where you listening to me?" Alec asked, turning to face her. She hadn't really been paying attention to his conversation, she'd been drawing him. This was a difficult task considering he was pacing across the floor of her bedroom in the Penhallows's Residence in Alicante, Idris.

"No, Alexander, I'm terribly sorry, what was it you were talking about?" she apologized, closing her sketch book, leaving the black pastel chalk as her bookmark. Lisabeth Anastasia Herondale was an artist at heart. Her curly dirty blonde hair was recently cut to the halfway line of her neck; her bangs covered her left eye. She looked at the man before her, Alexander Lightwood; he was gay of course, but amazingly handsome none the less. He hid his body underneath layers of baggy clothes, what she wouldn't give to have him be a model in for her person, and hers alone.

"Beth? If you're not going to listen, I might as well leave" he jabbed his thumb towards the door, and started walking out.

Lisabeth rose from her seat, grabbing his wrist before he could get all the way through the door "Alexander, please, I promise to listen better, just, don't leave" she was shocked. She'd never wanted anyone, let alone a boy, to be with her more than she wanted to be with Alec. Not even her own brother. She'd gotten this trait from her father Stephen Herondale, whom despite his overwhelming attractiveness; he'd prefer to keep to himself. She did the same, not even her own brother, Jace Herondale, was able to stay in the same room as she for more than 10 minutes before she relinquished his stay.

"And if I do?" he asked, in a somewhat playful tone.

"Then I shall listen to your every word, and answer your every question" she nodded, lost in Alec's electric eyes; blue like ice.

"My _every_ question?" he asked specifically, raising a single brow. His sleek dark hair hanging over his eyes causing those deep, sexy, shadows over his features made him seem almost evil.

"Yes, Alexander, every question"

"Why do you call me that?" he started pacing again, she was aware of the faint sound of his footsteps across her floor, her window was open with every breeze his scent filled her nostrils, that sweet, yet simple, smell of dewed grass mixed with the faint smell of the fresh air and lavender.

"Alexander? I guess it's because I'm not entirely secure about calling you Alec yet" she shrugged, watching him, his black combat boots screeching against the wood flooring.

"Call me Alec," he turned towards her "please" he added, as if not to seem rude. There was something about him, he was sweet, yet refined and mature.

"Okay, Alec" she walked to her dresser, then began to gently pull her t-shirt over her head.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked immediately.

"Well you're gay and all, I thought it wouldn't matter much, I'm terribly sorry" she pulled her shirt back on.

"I…" Alec stammered, turning to leave again.


	2. To Be Alone

Chapter Two: Library

"Please, I'm terribly sorry, Alexand-I mean Alec, I didn't mean to offend you in any way, I'm ever so sorry, don't leave" she was almost begging. She'd never in her entire life thought she'd beg a boy to stay in her presence. She took Alec's wrist, trying to get him to look at her.

"Beth, I need to think, let go of my arm" he said, his voice groggy and dark. She reluctantly let go of him, watching him walk away from her. She picked up her sketch pad; the picture she'd been working on while he'd been pacing in her room was on one of the last few pages. It was Alec, in mid-stride, arms behind his head and his eyes open wide, watching the ceiling above his head, it may have seemed as if he were looking to the heavens, or to god for an answer. She picked up the chalk, trying to see if she could form the right shape for his arms and chest beyond the content of his shirt and the sweater above it. She stopped for a moment, trying to remember exactly how he'd looked, but she couldn't. She'd never be able to draw him exactly as he was, he was an angel, and a devil, at the same time. A Shadowhunter, killing demons, almost always on the run from a greater force.

He was walking on his way to the library, fists in his hair. Why did that offend him? He was gay, wasn't he? That's what he'd told his sister and his boyfriend, Magnus Bane.

"Alec!" someone called behind him. He turned on his heel and faced his caller.

"What" he spat, not entirely meaning to seem foul.

"Where are you going?" Isabelle ran up towards him, her black hair swinging at her waist. She was wearing a tank top and a skirt, she was probably trying to impress Sebastian. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"To be alone Izzy." He said, emphasizing the fact that he wanted to be by himself, he wanted to think, and he couldn't do that if Isabelle was around.

"Okay, fine, but Jace was looking for you…where were you?" she asked, slightly concerned. Her topaz blue eyes were wide as she looked at him, watching his facial expressions.

"I was out on a walk, Izzy, can I go now?" it was more of a statement than an actual question. He really wanted to be alone, he really needed to think, to clear his head.

"Fine, but you need to find Jace, it seemed important"

"Okay, sure, I'll find him later, okay?" he stalked off into the library. He walked into the far corner and sat down, hiding himself in the shadows.

"Alec! Alec!" a semi-deep voice rang. The voice was followed by footsteps, making their way toward him.

What Jace?" he glared at the boy. His pale, golden, blonde hair shining from the overhead light of the sun, his syrup colored eyes matched his sisters, Lisabeth's, only hers were kinder, filled with concern and sorrow. Jace's were so full of anger and regret. Lisabeth's hair was a little longer than Jace's and a little more brown than blonde. Why was he thinking of her now? Of all times, why now? The war just ended, everyone had just gotten over Clary's death, Magnus had finally told Alec he loved him, and Jace was getting along with his sister. Why was everything so difficult?

"Alec! Alec? Are you okay, man? You look a little pale" Jace's hand flashed in front of Alec's eyes, pulling him back into reality.

"Yeah, Jace, I'm fine, what did you want?" he could hear the annoyance in his own voice, then watched Jace's blank expression change slightly.

"Sebastian invited us to the festival in the town hall, do you know where my sister is?" Jace put his hands in his pockets.

"Why don't you know? She's your sister" Alec put his hands in his hair and looked at the ground between his knees.

"What's wrong with you?" Jace asked. I was more of a demand than a question.

"Nothing, I came here to be alone, not to be badgered with questions," Alec glared at Jace for a moment, then rose to his feet "she's probably still in her room" he called over his shoulder as he stormed out of the study.

There was a knock on her door. "what?" she shouted, jumping to her feet.

"Can I come in?" her brother's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Depends…what do you want?" she started to make her way slowly towards the door, deliberately wasting time.

"I just want to talk Lisabeth, let me in?" it was half demand, half question. She did as he asked and pulled open her door.

"What do you want to talk about? I have other things to deal with Jonathan" she put her hands on her hips, watching him carefully with semi-wide eyes.

"Do you know what's wrong with Alec?" he took his hands out of his pockets and met her eyes, it was almost like looking in a mirror. Jace's golden hair, and hers more brown than his, flowing right about his butterscotch eyes, just the same as hers.

"I haven't a clue, is that all you wanted to waste my time on? Or was there something else you needed?" she walked towards her bed.

"I have a question" he said simply walking towards her.

"Then ask it before I die of boredom" she flung herself down onto the bed, watching him walk up to the bed, standing at its edge.

"Did you kiss Sebastian?" it was a serious question, but Jace's eyes were full with laughter.

"No, but I kissed Magnus this morning" she lied, she watched as her brothers eyes widened. He leaned over her, holding himself above her, his hands at her shoulders keeping himself up.

"What the hell? Why would you do that? You know he's Alec's boyfriend!" Jace was becoming anxious with disgust.

She laughed, watching him with her gentle, naturally wide, eyes. "I was only kidding Jace, I'd never kiss him" she shook her head, her flaxen hair spread out around her head.

"would you kiss me?" Jace asked, raising his eyebrow, a smile playing his lips.

"I don't know, probably, you're cute, but I wouldn't make out with you or anything" she shrugged, putting a hand on his chest in order to get up.

"I'm cute, huh?" he smiled a wider smile, if possible, then stepped back from the bed, allowing his sister to stand in front of him. D

"If we're twins, and I'm cute, you're cute stupid" she rolled her eyes, taking her hand off his chest, watching him move away from her.

"I don't know, you're not as good-looking as me…" he laughed. It was so nice to hear him laugh. HE hasn't laughed since before Clary died. I barely knew her, but she seemed nice enough; when she wasn't trying to kill me. Lisabeth almost felt bad for her brother, and she never felt bad for anyone.

"LISABETH ANASTASIA!" Maryse Lightwood yelled form downstairs, signaling that Lisabeth was either in trouble, or about to get into trouble.

"COMING!" she hollered in response, grabbing Jace's wrist as she ran out the door, then slide down the stair rail.


	3. Siblings

Chapter Three: Siblings

Lisabeth slid down the rail and landed in Sebastian's waiting arms. Jace rolled his eyes and landed in a hunched crouch, making him all the more good-looking. She couldn't help but watch him. "Thank you Sebastian" she murmured as he sat her down. We'd found the real Sebastian, as to having the imposter here was any better. They were both almost obsessed with her.

"No problem, beautiful" Sebastian winked. He was handsome, very handsome. He had deep brown hair and turquoise eyes, he had a muscular figure with a strong chest. In some ways he reminded her of Alec, just not as attractive.

"Mmhmm" she murmured. He was really sweet, of course, well mannered, handsome, caring, and funny. There wasn't a single negative thing about him, as of right now, it was just that Lisabeth didn't return the feelings he had for her.

"Lisabeth Anastasia, what's this?" Maryse held up a bloody butchers knife wrapped in newspaper.

"Damn it. I guess I didn't hide it well enough…" she murmured, almost inaudible.

"What was this doing in your room?" my 'mom' demanded.

"I was busy this morning and didn't feel like walking all the way down here to put it away" Lisabeth shrugged, she didn't care much for telling Maryse the truth, even if she had adopted her and Jace it didn't make a difference.

"Busy doing what, Lisabeth?" Maryse demanded, putting the huge blade on the counter.

"I was helping a friend mom, I didn't kill anybody, cows aren't people, right?" she asked, a playful edge in her tone.

"You killed a cow?" mom hissed, glaring at her.

"Yes, mom, it was dying anyway. I don't get what the big deal is…" Lisabeth put her arms over her chest defensively.

"Lisabeth Anastasia Herondale! What have I told you about killing people! You can't just go around murdering people!" Mom shouted.

"Cow's aren't people, and it was helping a friend! You're always yelling at me because I never do nice things for others! So the one time I do something nice for someone you yell at me some more!" she shouted, anger rising in her throat. Lisabeth hated shouting at her mom, but Maryse never saw her side of the 'story'.

"You do do that" Jace addressed Maryse, rolling his shoulders slightly.

"Jonathan, this isn't your discussion, please, go to your room" she ordered, giving him an evil look.

"Sure thing" Jace shrugged and started to walk out.

"Stay" Lisabeth grabbed her brother's wrist as he walked past her 'please' she mouthed.

Jace grunted, but turned to stand next to his sister "fine".

"Mom, can I, please, go? I haven't truly done anything wrong, I was helping Leandra" she shrugged.

"Fine, you may be dismissed, but I will talk to you about this" mom warned, pointing her index finger in Lisabeth's direction.

"Yes, ma'am" she nodded, she took Jace's hand in hers as she walked out of the room. This was the first time she'd ever held her brother's hand. When she was scared as a child she used to cry in the corner by herself, living without her brother's comfort. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes as she thought about it.

"Hey, Lisabeth, what's wrong?" Jace looked at her, slowly tightening his hand on hers.

"N-Nothing…" she stammered, holding her breath to keep from crying. She hated to cry, it made her seem weak.

"C'mon, tell me, don't you trust me?" Jace asked her, a small smile on his face

"I trust you…" she said sheepishly, not looking at him.

"You know she only got angry at you because she cares about you, right?" he asked, almost sounding concerned.

"That's not it…" she whispered, looking down at her feet.

"Tell me? Please?" he stopped in the middle of the hallway, just looking at her, his eyes filled with, what seemed to be, concern.

"I went my whole childhood without even looking at you…and…now I feel horrible about it…" she murmured, not bothering to look at him, even now. She kept her eyes on the chandelier above their heads.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I ignored you too, and I feel bad, too" he gave her a quick hug. She locked her arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go.

"…I'm sorry…" she whispered, only holding him tighter.

"It's okay," Jace held her just as tight as she did him, gently rubbing her back as she was close to tears. "I won't ever hurt you" he whispered reassuringly. They stood there a while, in the hallway, arms wrapped around each other. The brother-sister moment Lisabeth had always wanted.


	4. Dancing

_**Chapter Four:**_

Lisabeth and Jace walked into the living room, smiles on their faces. Lisabeth and Jace had finally had that real brother-sister moment; they'd both been pining for. Alec wasn't in the room, just as Lisabeth suspected. "hey, Sebastian wants you" Jace nudged her gently.

"What? Oh, yes Sebastian?" she turned to face the boy, man she meant, sitting on the couch in front of her.

"There's a party at the town hall, would you like to come? As a guest of the Penhallows?" he asked kindly, his eyes full of hope.

"Sure Sebastian…Jace can come, too, right?" she asked, reaching behind her back to hold Jace's wrist.

"Yeah, I already invited him, Alec, and Isabelle" Sebastian nodded, watching her with careful eyes.

"Okay then, yeah, I'll come" she nodded, swallowing softly. Jace took his wrist from her grasp and put his hand on her back.

"It's in 2 hours" Sebastian said, getting up from to couch.

"Okay, I'll go find Isabelle, we'll get ready together" Lisabeth ran upstairs.

Lisabeth pulled out her black short shorts, and her purple t-shirt with the black vest. "hmmm…." She murmured, ready to pull her shirt over her head.

"Beth" Alec's sweet, deep voice said.

"Yes?" she spun around automatically towards his voice.

"I apologize, I overreacted, I didn't mean to hurt you, or anything" he apologized, he was sitting on her bed, why hadn't she noticed him when she'd walked in?

"It's o-okay" her tongue slipped as she got nervous.

"And I think, personally, that I shouldn't have gotten as upset as I did" he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's alright Alec, I just, I have to get ready to go to that party…and I…" her voice trailed off, she was unable to finish her sentence. Alec was watching her so intensely, his beautiful blue eyes and his wondrous lips.

"Then, I'll see you there?" he said, almost inaudible

"Yeah…I guess" she murmured, almost embarrassed.

Lisabeth had instead put on a nice thigh length lilac strapless dress and white heels. She wore a white shawl, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick. She never really took the time to dress up for anything, but this was it. Most of her reason for dressing up was because of Alec, even if he was gay.

"Hey, Lisabeth, you ready?" Jace knocked on her door.

"Can you come in here for a moment?" she asked kindly, pulling her shawl on over her dress.

"Are you dressed?" he asked cautiously, his hand on the door knob.

"No Jace, I'm naked. Of course I'm wearing clothes!" she shouted, with heavy sarcasm.

"I was just making sure" Jace said defensively, opening the door to Lisabeth's room.

"Well, I'm just telling you, I'm dressed, I need an opinion"

"Then why don't you ask Isabelle?"

"Because, you're my brother, I want _your_ help" she put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, you look great Lisabeth" he slumped on her bed, watching her as she spun in a slow circle.

"Thank you" she took his hand and raced out the door to the town hall.

"You look amazing Ms. Lisabeth" Sebastian reached for her hand.

"Thank you Sebastian" she let him take her hand, holding it gently in his.

"No problem" he smiled a cocky smile.

"Mmhmm…" she murmured, her eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of Alec.

"Who are you looking for?" Sebastian asked.

"What? Oh, no one" she shook her head.

"Lisabeth!" Jace's voice rang.

"Yes?" she turned on her heel, towards the sound of his voice.

"There's a brother-sister dance…dance with me?" he held out his hand for her.

"Um…I guess, sure…?" she shook slightly, as she slid her hand hesitantly into his.

"Don't worry about it Lizzy, can I call you that?" he pulled her onto the dance floor, looking into her eyes.

"Uh…yeah…" she muttered nervously, moving her hands uselessly in the air.

"Here" he took her hand gently in his, then placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"I…I can't dance, Jace" she looked at their feet as he put his hand on her hip.

"Neither can I, so we can look ridiculous together" he smiled a reassuring smile. She couldn't help but feel safe in his arms, she'd ignored him when she'd found out they were brother and sister, she'd fought against the fact, he'd tried to talk to her, he'd tried to pretend that it didn't upset him. Jace spun her out of his arms, as she returned and he wrapped his arms around her, she'd started crying. She couldn't stop, tears flooded from her eyes. _Does he really care about me?_ She thought desperately. "What's wrong Lizzy?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes.

"I'm s-sorry J-Jace…" she murmured, unable to look at him.

"For what? You haven't done anything" he took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"Y-You're my b-brother…" she muttered, wrapping her arms tighter around him, choking the air from his lungs.

"Yes, I am, and I'm about to be your dead brother if you don't let go of me…" he choked.

"I'm s-s-sorry…" she automatically let go, and took a step back.

"Its okay, come back," he took her waist with his hands and pulled her back towards him "the dance isn't over, yet" they started to sway from side to side.

Lisabeth looped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his chest as they moved in a smooth rhythm. "I love you, Jace" she whispered against his shirt.

"Wha-? I, uh, I love you too, Lizzy" his arms wrapped around her a little tighter, pushing her fully against him. She could feel the tension in his arms as he did so, trying his hardest not to hurt her.

"A little closer…" she murmured, smiling into his chest. She had never really been close to her parents, she barely even knew them, but if they were here right now, she was sure, they'd be proud of her and Jace.

Jace's lips were just at her ear as he whispered, "What?" then looked into her syrup eyes.

"It was nothing, Jace" she shook her head, her nose rubbing against his tie. She loved the scent of his skin and if sunlight had a smell, it'd smell like Jace. She was still crying, her tears rolling onto the tile flooring.

"Don't cry" he muttered, rubbing her back gently. He loved the way she felt in his arms, the warmth of her skin, the light in her eyes when she'd smile, she was his sister and he her brother. They shared blood, even if he didn't want to admit it, he trusted her with his own life. He had never trusted anyone so greatly before, but there was something about Lisabeth that set him off, something that made him trust her to be there for him. Was it love? Or was it just that her being his sister meant something to him? His thoughts ended as the dance did, only because Lisabeth pulled away from him, took his hand and started to walk. He wondered if she really did care for him…

"Your turn" Jace said, looking at Sebastian.

"Okay" Sebastian said, holding out his hand in turn for hers.

"What? Jace, I…" she gripped Jace's hand harder.

"Aren't you going to dance with Sebastian?" Jace asked softly.

"I…I want to stay with you…" she muttered, her face a little pink. Sebastian watched her with hurt eyes "but I will dance with you Sebastian, later, I promise. I just want to spend a little time with my brother…you don't mind," she smiled sweetly and made her eyes look sad "do you?"

"N-No, I'll ask again l-later then" Sebastian stammered as he walked towards the drinks.

"Why did you do that?" Jace asked.

"Because I want to spend time with you" she clasped closer to him, hooking her arm through his carefully.

"Why?" he was smiling, but his voice seemed upset.

"Because it's a 'brother-sister' festival, can't you read? Look, there's a sign over there" she pointed to the huge banner that read 'SIBLING CELEBRATION'. She smiled triumphantly at her brother.

"So? Alec's not with his sister, they danced then went their separate ways" Jace shrugged.

"Because Alec's boyfriend is here, and Isabelle doesn't have a boyfriend"

"You have a boyfriend, don't you? Where's he at?" Jace looked around.

"Jace, I don't have a boyfriend"

"Then who was that guy kissing you yesterday, at the house?"

"He was just a friend Jace, and his name was Christopher" she put her free hand on her hip.

"Well, Lizzy, what if my girlfriend's here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, Jace, I know you don't have a girlfriend. And if you do, I'm meetin' her!" she held his arm tighter, leaning against him.

"Crucified Christ, no! You're not meeting _any_ of my girlfriends" he laughed, shaking his head.

"And why not? I'm sure they'd just _love _to meet me" she laughed with him. It was nice to hear him laugh, after everything he'd been through.

"Not after what happened to Katelyn. God, no" he continued to shake his head.

"Hey! That was an accident! She shouldn't have been walking in front of me when I was practicing!" she laughed.

"Not that. The time you almost killed her. On _purpose_." He rolled his eyes.

"I was 9! You almost cried because she dumped you, and nobody but me can make you cry. On purpose…" she smirked, holding his arm tighter.

"And it's nice to know that you care about me. It really is" he smiled a true smile. It wasn't the same way he smiled at Alec, or Isabelle, or Maryse. This was a _real_ smile.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him, she couldn't hold back the tears; she didn't have to anymore. As soon as the first tear leaked from the corner of her eye, Jace's hand was there to wipe it away. She let him wipe away her tears; she loved how he was so nice to her. Even after all the things she'd said to him. "T-That's a f-first" she whispered.

"What?" he leaned closer to her, his nose touching hers.

"I've n-never cared ab-about anyone as m-much as I c-care ab-about y-y-you…" she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Lizzy" he kissed the space between her eyebrows and the crown of her head as he pulled her to his chest; not wanting to have to let her go ever again.

"I k-know…" she whispered, smiling. He rubbed her back gently, she knew he was smiling.

"What do you want to do now? They're having a limbo contest over there…" he pointed to the middle of the dance floor, where Alec and Isabelle were lined up at the end.

"Can we please? C'mon Jace!" Lisabeth laughed as she pulled Jace towards Alec and Isabelle.

"Hey, are you guys doing this to?" Isabelle asked excitedly. Alec stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, I guess, Lisabeth dragged me into it…" Jace said, moving to stand next to Alec.

"So did Isabelle…" Alec muttered.

"What is it with girls and limbo?" Alec asked, looking at Isabelle.

"It's fun!" Isabelle smiled.

"Not really," Jace turned to face Lisabeth instead. "Are you okay?"

"Wha-? Yeah, I'm fine" she nodded. She had been thinking about Alec again. Why was he ignoring her? Was he upset?

"Beth, it's your turn" Alec's sweet voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh…okay" Lisabeth bent backwards underneath the bar. She turned just in time to see Alec go after her. His sweater rose slightly, revealing his white t-shirt. Lisabeth couldn't help but stare.

"C'mon Beth" Isabelle pulled her back towards Jace.

"Are you having a good time?" Magnus asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…?" she knotted her hands in her shawl.

"Why so nervous?" he smiled.

"I'm not nervous" she snapped immediately.

"Okay, fine, have it your way. I just wanted to know if you were comfortable" Magnus shrugged, watching her.

"I am comfortable, thank you. But, I'm just, not in the mood right now Magnus" she wrinkled her nose slightly, and then looked around for Jace, or maybe even Alec.

"Why aren't you 'in the mood' Lisabeth?" Magnus sat down on the couch behind him, while she remained standing.

"I'm just not in the mood Magnus." She said blankly.

"Hey," Jace put his hands on her shoulders "how's everything going?"

"She's 'not in the mood', Jace" Magnus rolled his eyes.

Jace slid his arms around her neck as he took a step closer to her "what's the matter?" he put his chin on the top of her head. She hated that he was taller than she was.

"Nothing," she shook her head "I'm fine"

"Of course you're all better when Jace comes around" Magnus rolled his eyes "this is a brother sister festival. Not a boyfriend-girlfriend celebration"

"He is my brother. And, it's not a boyfriend celebration either" she snapped.

Jace rubbed her shoulders and she automatically calmed down. "He's your brother?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. I'm her brother," Jace smiled. "Maryse says we look alike, I guess" he shrugged.

It was true, we had the same color eyes, and the same facial features. But our hair differed in shades, hers was darker than his; only because she dyed it once while in America. He was a shadow hunter, and she refused to be one. "There is a difference though" she protested.

"And what might that be?" Magnus asked.

"He's a shadow hunter" she said simply. She started to trace the rune's on Jace's right hand, and arm.

"And you're not? How is that?" Magnus sat back in his chair.

"She refuses to let us mark her. She won't learn to fight. She wants nothing to do with us" Jace swallowed, his chest pressing into her back.

She felt his every breath; she loved the way it felt. "It's because I never wanted to be one in the first place."

"It's because mom never wanted her to be one. And dad wanted me to be a shadow hunter" Jace shrugged.

"Then why don't you just mark her in her sleep or something?" Magnus smiled.

"Because I keep a knife on my bedside table" she said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"That's, nice" Magnus said, still smiling.

"Isn't it?" Jace returned the smile, then dropped his arms from around Lisabeth's neck. "C'mon, Isabelle wants to get a picture" he took her hand and pulled her towards Isabelle and Alec.

"I'll take the picture, I don't want to be in one…" she protested stopping at the camera.

"C'mon Lisabeth! You're supposed to stand in between Alec and Jace, c'mon!" Isabelle took her wrist and pulled her in between Alec and Jace. Jace and Alec put their elbows on her shoulders. Just as the flash went off Jace kissed the side of her head, she couldn't help but smile.

"I love this picture!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"I want a copy," Jace said. "I love this picture too"

"So do I" Lisabeth took the picture from Isabelle's hand, Jace put his hands on her shoulders and looked at it over the top of her head. Alec had his elbow on her shoulder, but his arm around Isabelle's shoulders. Jace had his elbow on her shoulder and his lips pressed to the side of her head as she smiled.

"I love you," Jace whispered, "you're the best sister any brother could ever ask for" he smiled, then gave her a quick hug from behind.

"I love you too, you're an amazing brother" she returned his smile.

"I know" he smirked confidently.

"Of course you do" she rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm..." he murmured, pulling on her wrist.

"What?"

"Come with me" he pulled on her wrist again.

"Where?" she asked.

"Somewhere" he smiled.


	5. Somewhere

_**Chapter Five:**_

Something about his smile made her trust him. She felt her heart give an unnatural squeeze as he pulled her out to the front steps of the city hall. "Beautiful" she smiled.

"Like you, huh?" he whispered, wrapped his arm around her shoulders. This felt right, to have his arm around her and to hold her close.

"Hmmm, I dunno. I think your just sayin' that so I have a reason to call you handsome" she smiled.

He loved that smile, so warm and friendly. Why was he thinking about her so much? They were siblings. Nothing more. Did he want her to be more? He swallowed slowly, watching her. "Sure was" he smiled, hoping to mask his worried emotion.

"Hmmm…you know what?" she whispered, pressing her cheek against his collar.

"What?"

"I find it hard to believe that I hated you yesterday, and now, look at us" she kept smiling, hoping it'd never fade.

"So do I" he agreed. He found himself leaning forward, towards her face. Why? He wasn't about to kiss her. Was he? No. He abruptly pulled away from her, taking his arm from her shoulders and standing a few feet away.

"Jace?" she asked with a sudden concern. "Are you alright?" she reached out to touch his arm.

"Yeah…I'm fine, I'm thirsty. Do you want something to drink? I'll be right back" he rushed into the city hall.


	6. Just A Drink

_**Chapter Six: Jace P.O.V**_

_What was I doing? That's my sister! I almost kissed her! I wanted to kiss Lizzy. Why? What was wrong with me?_ I grabbed the drink closest to me and downed it in one gulp.

"Lookin' to get drunk, Herondale?" a teen a couple years older than me reached over to take the drink next to me.

"Something like that," I shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister wanted to come." He grunted.

"Sebastian asked my sister" I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Clary's here?"

"Uh, no Gabe, Clary's dead," I picked up another drink. "And she was never my sister" I dumped this drink in my mouth then put the empty glass on the counter.

"Oh, sorry man," he apologized. "Is your sister hott?" he asked, smiling.

"We're twins" I muttered, hoping he wouldn't go anywhere near her.

"Introduce me to 'er sometime?" he kept smiling.

"Sure." I sucked on my teeth as the bar tender poured me another drink.

"So why'd Sebastian invite her, and not you?" Gabe asked, getting a refill on his drink as well.

"Because he likes her" I groaned, as I downed my third drink.

"Stop drinking so fast, Jace, you're gonna get a killer hangover" he was laughing, but there was a serious tone to his voice.

"doesn't matter" I shrugged. After the woman poured me another drink, I grabbed a soda for Lizzy; she doesn't drink.

"Okay, I'll catch up with ya' later man?" Gabe walked off in the other direction as I started making my way towards the door.

I was standing in the doorway as Sebastian wrapped his arm around my little sister's shoulders. It was odd to see her with someone other than myself-even if we were family-especially Sebastian. I cleared my throat, laughing slightly, as I made my way down the front steps of the building. "Oh, hey!" Lizzy said cheerfully, detaching herself from Sebastian and running over to me. I loved the fact that she'd rather spend her time with me, instead of him.

"Hey" I, fake, smiled then handed her the soda in my hand.

"Thanks" she returned my smile, opening her soda can and taking a sip.

"No problem," I took a small sip from my glass. "What's up Sebastian?" I half smiled, looking at him.

He had a look of disgust and anger on his features, as if he were angry with me. I gave him a good reason to be, but he didn't have to PMS about it. "nothing" he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes-" Sebastian started.

"No, not at all" Lizzy smiled, enjoying my company; I assumed.

"What's the matter, Sebastian?" I asked, taking another sip.

"Nothing" he replied once again, putting his fists in his pockets.

"Ok" I shrugged, putting my hand on Lisabeth's shoulder.

"Can I try some?" she whispered, leaning towards me.

"Some, what?" I looked down at her.

"Whatever that is" she pointed to my drink.

"Just a sip. I'm not letting you get drunk"

"Why not?" she reached for the drink.

"Because, I don't want you wasted. I just don't" he stated. When her finger tips touched my glass I pulled it out of her reach.

"C'mon Jace! Give it here!" she whined, babyishly.

"One sip" I repeated.

"Okay, I promise" she whispered.

"If you get a drink at the counter, I will know. You can't touch any drink other than mine. You got it?" I said strictly.

"Yes 'daddy', I got it" she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okay" I handed her the glass. She took a small sip and handed it back.

"That was kinda nasty" she wrinkled her nose.

"That's good" I smiled.


	7. Tipsy

_**Chapter Seven:**_

"Why is that good?" she asked, looking up at her brother.

"It's nothing" he shook his head, taking a sip from her coke.

"Hey! That's mine!" she complained like a child, smiling the whole time.

"I know" he smiled, then took her wrist and pulled her back inside.

"Hey, Sebastian, you wanna dance now?" she asked, putting her coke in her brother's hand and pulled on Sebastian's wrist.

Jace had to admit that he didn't like the idea of Sebastian's arms around his sister, but if its what she wanted, its what she wanted. "I'll be at the bar, okay?" Jace jabbed his thumb behind himself.

"Okay" Lisabeth's face fell slightly, her hand wrapped around Sebastian's wrist and she puled him onto the dance floor.

"Have fun" he smiled weakly. He made his way towards the bar, putting his empty glass on the counter.

"Hello handsome" the bartender smiled as she poured his drink.

"Mmhmm…" he murmured, downing the drink, and then held the glass out for another one.

"You're gonna get a hangover" she stated, pouring him another drink.

"That's what I'm going for" he muttered, gulping down half of the glass.

"Why? Is your sister a total bitch, or something?" she hung over the bar, trying to emphasize her chest.

He laughed "no," he shook his head. He was sick of girls trying to impress him. "She's almost the opposite" he rolled his eyes.

"Ohhh…a goody-two-shoes, huh?" she poured him another drink.

"Not exactly," he ran his tongue over his teeth. "She's nice once you get to know her, and stay on her good side" he shrugged.

"Multiple personalities?" the bartender leaned further over the counter, raising her butt up so he could see it over the bar.

"I guess" he wouldn't have minded the bartender hitting on him any other day, but right now he was too busy thinking about Lizzy.

"By the way…my name's Colbie" she held out her hand.

"Jace" he held her hand loosely, barely touching it. He could feel his head starting to spin, his drinks were catching up to him.

"So, Jace, you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Nope" his lips popped on the '_p_'

"You lookin' for one?" she toyed with the collar of his shirt.

He turned his gaze towards his sister. She had her arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck as his were around her waist. Jace felt his grip tighten on his glass as he watched Sebastian lean close and whisper something in her ear. Just as Sebastian leaned closer to kiss Lizzy, Jace felt a pair of lips on his neck, then his cheek, almost at his lips. "what are you doing?" he asked.

"Kissing you" Colbie said simply, kissing his cheek again.

"It was nice meeting you" Jace half lied, picking up his glass and his sister's soda.

"Jace? Are you okay?" Alec asked, catching his shoulder.

"Ye-Ye-Yeah" he swayed drunkly.

"You're drunk" Alec stated.

"S-S-So?" he blinked, staggering slightly.

"We need to get you back to the Institute" he reached for Jace's elbow.

"I-I'm not l-l-leaving w-without L-L-L-Lisabeth" he swallowed.

"Beth!" Alec shouted, causing her to stop dancing.

She saw Alec, holding her brother steady. Those drinks finally got to him. "Sorry Sebastian" she apologized.

"Leave him" Sebastian held her wrist, not wanting her to leave.


End file.
